This invention relates in general to internal combustion engines and, more particular concerns transparent engines for educational use exposing the internal moving parts of the engine to view during operation. The invention is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate, safe, illustrates what happens during each cycle of engine operation and negligibly pollutes the air so that inside operation is safe and practical.
The wide use of internal combustion engines has resulted in extensive classroom study of their construction and operating principles. Internal combustion engines are employed frequently to demonstrate laws relating to the physical sciences and mechanics. Transparent models of such engines have been made to enable students to inspect visually the internal moving parts of the engine. In prior transparent engines, however, actual combustion does not take place because of the structural limitations which are necessary in order to provide the transparency characteristics.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a demonstration transparent internal combustion engine which actually burns fuel yet enables all operative parts to be viewed and inspected during operation.
It is another object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while negligibly polluting the air so that the engine may be operated indoors.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while maintaining the transparent walls clear during operation.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while having the engine operate slow enough so that its operation may be easily observed.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with safety.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with an engine capable of burning a variety of inexpensive fuels.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus that is relatively easy and inexpensive to fabricate.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with apparatus capable of operating for relatively long periods of time.